Finding Happiness
by Pugs in Paris
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione finds herself alone. What happens when she discovers happiness in an unexpected place, and from someone who unknowingly craves it as well? Can they leave the past behind? Dramione, please read!


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Trying my hand at Dramione once more.

* * *

It was one of those nights that Hermione stole away from everyone else, preferring the company of a book and hot tea to the outside world.

Even though three years had passed since the end of the war, she was still pretty much the same as she had been. Her hair had straightened out a bit, she applied a little makeup (natural colors, of course), but her mannerisms were all the same. Currently, she sat curled up in an armchair with a plaid micro-fleece blanket around her shoulders. Everyone was out at a Ministry function, but she had decided to stay in.

After completing her seventh year of studies at Hogwarts, Kingsley had immediately offered her a Ministry job in the recently formed department of Muggle Relations. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her work there and quickly rose up the ladder, becoming special assistant to the head of the office in less than a year. Her job often involved traveling to Muggle communities for investigation or research, but when she was at the Ministry, she frequently saw many former classmates and friends.

Great job? Check, check, and check. She loved going to work everyday.

Another aspect to consider of 20-year old Hermione, though a much less enjoyable one, was her love life. She and Ron had formally started dating after the war, while she was completing her studies at Hogwarts and while he had entered into his Auror training with Harry. They had started off great. For weeks after the war, the Daily Prophet had been adorned with photos of them in love, many with Harry and Ginny beside them. After awhile, however, Hermione began to notice that she was lacking passion for him and that she held no love for him other than that for a close friend.

In short, she had known happiness before, and Ron wasn't it.

_Two Years Ago_

_"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?"_

_"Not _actually_ see you Ron, I can't _date_ you," Hermione clarified, her head in her hands. Tears were pooling in her eyes. "As in date you. This isn't working for me." She didn't want to do this. Breaking his heart was the last thing she wanted. It was such a horrible, horrible thing. _She_ was horrible._

_"What did I do?" he cried out, voice breaking. He had traveled all the way to Hogwarts to see her, and this was what awaited him? "I did nothing but love you! I still love you! We can just forget this never happened, let it go, and we can go back -"_

_"No Ron," she interrupted miserably. "...we can't. I'm so sorry. It wasn't -"_

_"Don't you dare," he glared at her, "say it wasn't my fault. I don't want to hear it."_

Pure, unadulterated happiness. She was still searching for it.

Ron and Harry went on to become two of the best Aurors in the country. Each of them had an edge against former Voldemort supporters; Harry had an uncanny intuition about situations, and Ron was especially venomous with his attacks, a quality that intensified after their breakup, as Harry informed her in a letter. While she was on good terms with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family no longer spoke to her.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

A hard rapping at the door interrupted the evening's silence, abruptly chasing away her thoughts about German elves on page 923. "Oh bugger," she muttered. Getting up from her armchair and setting down her tea on the side table, she wondered who could be bothering this late on a Saturday night. Her pajama pants swished as she walked, and she tugged her microfleece blanket around her. Her bushy hair sat in a messy bun on her head, a few tendrils hanging down on the sides.

Tugging at the doorknob, Hermione's jaw went slack. None other than a very wet Draco Malfoy was standing on her welcome mat. "Granger," he greeted her, "aren't you going to let me in?"

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Draco wants...? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
